


A Date At A Coffee Shop

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, First Dates, Het, One Shot, Part of 31 Days of Shipping Challenge, Part of Harry Potter Crossover Multifandom Fest 2021, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: John Watson and Hermione Granger go on a date together at a coffee shop.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, Harry Potter Crossover Multifandom Fest 2021





	A Date At A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and Sherlock BBC
> 
> Author Notes: This fanfic is unbeta'd so all mistakes and typos you find are all mine. I have written this fanfic for the 2021 Harry Potter Crossover Multifandom Fest. I am also taking part in the 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 challenge.\
> 
> Prompt that was used: A ship assigned to you by someone else
> 
> I wrote this fanfic for Articcat621. Articcat621 I hope you like this and I hope everyone else does too.

John Watson, former flatmate of Sherlock Holmes gave a depressed sigh as he opened up the paper, after reading it for several minutes he closed it back up silently and got up to his feet. The death of his best friend had hit him hard, he felt bored all the time and couldn’t shake the feeling of cold emptiness inside him as he went about his life now. 

“Damn you Sherlock” the man muttered for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as he threw the paper onto the coffee table that sat in front of the television. 

Thinking to himself that he might get himself a beer at the pub John picked up his mobile, wallet and keys and he made his way downstairs and out of the flat, locking it on his way out. 

Once he arrived in the pub he went straight to the bar, ordered a glass of beer, and sat down. 

Looking around himself as he waited for his beer John saw that sitting close to him was a brown-haired woman, John couldn’t help but notice that the woman was very pretty. 

John stared at the woman for a bit, his eyes taking in the appearance of the woman that he could see from his seat. 

She had the appearance of a woman in her thirties, she had long bushy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, she appeared to be wearing a pair of denim jeans, a red short sleeved button up top and some light make up. 

The woman looked at John with brown eyes and she smiled at him in a polite sort of way when she saw him staring at her. 

The woman took a sip of her alcoholic drink and John saw that the drink in the woman’s hand was almost finished. 

John was just thinking that he might ask to buy her another drink but just as he opened his mouth to do so he saw her pay for her drink and leave. 

John disappointed decided to go drinking again the next night, hoping that he would meet the woman again. 

The next night John was at the same pub and while there he kept on nervously glancing at the pub entrance hoping to see the woman. 

Around eight thirty pm relief washed through his insides when he saw the woman enter and he smiled. 

The woman looked just as pretty as she had been the night before.

John felt nervous as the woman sat down next to him and when she saw him she smiled at him in greeting. 

“Um…Can I buy you a drink?” asked John, speaking to the woman. 

Surprise was in the woman’s eyes for a moment but she nodded, “Okay, I’d like a beer then” 

John smiled, “Great!” he said before ordering her drink. 

“I’m John Watson” said John as they started to wait for the woman’s drink. 

“Hermione Granger” said the woman. 

The pair then started to talk, a bit awkwardly and when the woman’s drink arrived, they drank together. 

They drank together and talked for a while until they both left the pub. 

Upon leaving the pub John turned to Hermione and spoke nervously, “Hermione, I know we just met but would you like to go on a date with me sometime? You seem very nice and you’re very beautiful” 

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and she smiled while also blushing slightly at the compliments, “Sure, John” 

John smiled, “Are you available on the weekend? Maybe we could have lunch somewhere? Maybe around twelve?” 

The woman nodded, a smile still on her face “Yes, I’m available then” she said. 

“Great!” said John. “There’s a nice coffee shop nearby that does some good coffee we can go there if you want” 

“Sounds good to me” replied Hermione with a smile. 

John smiled again. 

John after making sure Hermione got home safely went home and despite now feeling nervous found himself looking forward to their date together. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hermione Granger smiled as she got ready for a date with a man she had met at a local pub during the week. 

She wore a black dress, high heels of the same colour, some light make up and a few pieces of jewellery. She was a bit nervous but she thought she looked alright, she hoped that her date would like what she had chosen to wear. 

When Hermione was ready and after she had made sure that she had everything she needed in her bag she left her London apartment. 

Driving to the coffee shop she and John Watson had agreed to she couldn’t help but feel a little excited. She had enjoyed spending time with him when she had met him at the pub and now, they would be going on a date together. 

After parking her car, she got out, locked it and then headed towards the café. 

Hermione smiled when she saw her date, he was waiting for her right outside the coffee shop with a slight nervous smile on his face. 

John Watson was wearing long black pants, black enclosed shoes, and a white button up shirt. 

“Hermione, it...it’s nice to see you. You look very beautiful” said John when Hermione approached the blond man. 

“Thank you John, it’s good to see you too. You look very handsome” said Hermione, returning a compliment. “Shall we find a table?” 

John smiled at her and gave a nod before walking with Hermione inside of the coffee shop. 

The coffee shop wasn’t packed today so they were seated to a table for two shortly after entering. There was a couple of menus on the table and a few moments after sitting down the pair were silent as they both read it. 

After a few minutes John looked to Hermione, “Have you decided on what you want Hermione?” asked John.

Hermione looked up to her date. “Yes” she said with a slight nod. “A cappuccino and some toasted sandwiches” 

John gave a nod of acknowledgment at her words, “I’ll go order for us then” he said as he then got out his wallet. 

Hermione smiled as she watched her date walk over to the counter and watched him order their lunch and drinks of coffee. 

It didn’t take long for John to order for them and he soon returned to Hermione at their table. 

While they waited for their orders for a few minutes both Hermione and John felt awkward, both feeling nervous. 

Hermione soon engaged John into awkward conversation, first talking about work. 

“So, um…John what do you do for a living?” Hermione said. 

John was silent for a brief moment before he answered Hermione, “I’m…I’m a doctor, I work at a general practice that’s nearby.” 

“I teach at the university” said Hermione. 

John smiled, and then asked Hermione about family. 

Funnily enough they both had a family member or least someone who they considered to be family with a very similar name. As John had a sister named Harriet and Hermione had a best friend who was like a brother to her named Harry. Something that they both couldn’t help but laugh a little at the coincidence of it. 

Hermione and John continued to get to know each other after their orders arrived to the table , talking as they ate and drank. 

The topic of conversation went from family to interests and a bit of their likes and dislikes. Both them enjoying themselves and enjoying getting to know the other. 

Later after they were finished their coffee and food they left the coffee shop and John offered to walk Hermione to her car. 

“Okay”, sure!” said Hermione with a smile. 

John grabbed Hermione’s hand in his and they walked over to her car before just standing close to it for a few moments. 

“So, um…John I had fun” said Hermione, still smiling happily. 

John was smiling too, “I did too” he said. 

The man then wrote something down on a small piece of paper and gave it to the woman. 

“So …uh…this is my mobile number, feel free to uh...call me if you want and if you want, we can do this again.” 

“I’d really like that John” Hermione said before then pulling the man into a kiss. 

John kissed Hermione back and for a few moments they kissed, the kiss wasn’t long but it was quite enjoyable. 

After separating from each other John and Hermione said their goodbyes, both feeling like they would want to go on a second date sometime soon.


End file.
